Talk:Saul's Story
Reference to 300? One of the Charr I saw said "Kryta will burn to the ground", quite remeniscent of one of the persians who says "Sparta will burn to the ground". [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 18:51, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Wow And here I was, thinking Saul was an ass... Simple 21:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Same. Now I'' feel like an ass!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::I always figured he had good intentions and it just got horribly warped after his death, which I guess still isn't entirely true... Discobadger 22:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I know, I thought he was a Asshole as well, a vile B@stard. Ya know, when I finally get around to a major Kim Possible/GW fanfic, one thing is gonna invole a rescue mission. Something along the lines of... Ron Stoppable put his hands in front of him after hearing the idea. "Ok, Ok, you say gonna fight through a army of Mursaat, free the man who founded the White Mantle, the guys who have been trying to kill us for the last ten years, and risk our lives to free him? All while trying to NOT get a facefull of Spectral Agony? Kim, your crazy!" Kim Possible nodded, saying, "You know what happened from Durmand, he was tricked. All of Kryta was tricked. The least we can do is at least give him the chance to see Kryta alive again. Who knows, he may still possess some of the powers the Mursaat gave him. He'd definitly help end the Charr assaults on Ascalon." Gwen stands up, shaking her fist, saying, "Chance to finish the Charr off? I'm in." Pyre Ferirceshot nods, and says, "The Mursaat killed four whole warbands, I think destroying their home will be a worthy plan. Even if it may give the humans a chance to finish us. We got two debts, one the Mursaat owe humans, and one the Mursaat owe Charr. Together, we can collect both." Gwen stared at him, and said, "You know Pyre, the time we've spent together, it's made me see you Charr arn't as horrible as we thought, but I will NEVER forgive you." "And I understand why." Pyre said simply. Anton shadow steps in, and saying, "I'll look around places we haven't looked for Mursaat. Any clues where?" Kim rose right up, realizing something. "The Mursaat are in the Maguma Jungle! Near the Ullen River!" She slapped her face, saying, "Were so STUPID! We floated right BY THEM! And we DIDN'T notice! HELLO! Unseen-like shadows? The 'Unseen', it's the Mursaat!" Vekk looked at her confused, "You mean Rata Sum? It's just an Agranam of Mursaat, it may of been inhabited by the Mursaat, but from what you've shown me off them, I doubt it." Kim looked at him, and said, "No, Rata Sum is to far from the Ullen River. It's very close to the River. Anton!" Anton looked at her, and said, "Yes?" Kim pulled a tenticle-like essence out of her backpack, "This is Spectral Essence, we need to pay a visit to a Seer first, we'll need some better armor. Scouting without it is suicide. And well, to get it, we need this. I heard one of them moved to the old White Mantle camp in The Wilds! Come on, we can go to the Temple of the Ages, and supply ourselves there! Vekk, there any Asuran Gates close to it?" Vekk smiled a Asruan smile, saying, "We have one in Kessex Peak, near the Wizard Tower, we can supply up here at the Eye, and then we can go to the Centeral Transfer Chamber, gate ourselves to Kessex Peak, fight our way through a army of skale, undead, and other ugly creatures, then be by your 'Temple of the Ages' by dinner. Yeah, something like that... Luke Danger 01:53, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :...Wtf is "Kim Possible"? (T/ ) 13:15, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's a television show. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:42, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I hate Disney and their perverted shows. >.> (although, that hamster seems amusing) (T/ ) 00:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Hey! It's a good show, and Rufus is a NAKED MOLE RAT! NOT a bald hamstar! Besides, I thought Kim and Ron (as well as the other KP characters) would fill the role of our PC's nicly. Luke Danger 01:05, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Dude... Rata Sum IS an anagram of mursaat. Crazy... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae''']] [Talk] 01:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::You JUST noticed that? It's even on the page! --Gimmethegepgun 02:04, 8 December 2007 (UTC) error in the words in the last part it says good nor wise it should say good nor kind can i change it? :I just fixed it, but feel free to edit things when you notice they're wrong. I think there's a policy that says be bold or something, but I can't find it atm. --Shadowcrest 23:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ok We actually don't have an official policy for that. Wikipedia does; it's called "Be Bold" or something. (T/ ) 23:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :ok. I wonder if thats ever been considered for a policy though. just a thought --Shadowcrest 23:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) GW:NOT? (T/ ) 23:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Just a thought Rebel Yell? The note says it only works with charr that give experience though. But it might work. -Ezekiel 23:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :The damage reduction should still work. (T/ ) 13:15, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Survivor Just though it should be added, Deaths in these missions WILL NOT count as a formal death. aka you may still continue your survivor track even after dying in theese missions The CBR :I believe there is already a note concerning that on the BMP page itself, but I'm not sure. Wouldn't hurt to reiterate it I guess, since it is kinda important. (T/ ) 00:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC)